Let me entertain you
by GuiltyObsession
Summary: Draco loves a good show and Harry decides to give him one. PWP.


**Title: **Let me entertain you

**Pairing: **HarryxDraco

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.

**Warning:** This story is just for me to write smut. Call it practice. SLASH. Bondage?

* * *

**Let me entertain you**

"That has got to be the best show I've seen in my entire life!" Draco said as he entered their flat. They just returned from the theatre and it was already around ten in the evening. "Don't you agree, Harry?" he asked the man who came in after him.

"You _always_ say that after every show, Draco" Harry laughed as he unbuttoned his blazer. To be honest, he was more of a sports person but the theatre isn't all that bad. He just wished Draco didn't drag him to every production they held because he hated wearing suits more than necessary.

"I only say that because it's true!" he justified as he entered the bedroom after Harry, hanging his blazer with his. He was about to remove his tie when he was pulled into a kiss.

Draco was actually tired the moment the show was over. He wanted nothing more than to rest but his desire to sleep disappeared along with his shoes. He was about to remove his clothes when Harry pushed him towards the bed. His legs hit the edge and he stumbled backwards with his back on the bed and his feet on the floor. It wasn't so bad until Draco noticed the lack of body contact he was having.

"What the hell…?" he leaned on his elbows and was shocked to see Harry still standing. He looks like he doesn't even have any plans joining him on the bed anytime soon.

"Sit" he commanded, waiting for Draco to sit up. He smirked as he noticed the growing bulge on the blond's pants. "Now just sit back, relax and enjoy the show"

He stepped back a few more steps and with Draco watching his every move, he opened his belt slowly, unfastening it with ease and relaxation. Holding the belt with his right hand, he dropped it beside him, creating a soft thud. Harry watched as he saw Draco swallow with discomfort.

Opening the button of his pants, Harry slowly pulled the zipper down bit by agonizing bit. The sound of it being opened was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Harry could feel Draco's stare penetrating him but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction and before the zipper reached the bottom, he turned around, giving Draco a good view of his back.

"…!" Draco was about to come to him. His hand was outstretched, ready to grab him when Harry turned his head, giving him a look saying 'stay', making Draco freeze. Turning his head again once he was sure Draco wasn't going to go near him, he pulled his pants down by bending down as well, shaking his ass which was high up for Draco to see. And yes, he did it slowly as well. Showing Draco only a little of his legs at a time. And by the time his pants reached the floor, Draco was fully hard and itching to touch him.

Kicking off his shoes and pants away, Harry faced Draco with a sinister smile. His green eyes stared straight through Draco's grey ones. Without breaking the eye contact, he loosened his tie with his skillful fingers, leaving them hanging on his shirt's collar. Slowly, his fingers moved from one button at a time, opening them to reveal Harry's slightly toned chest.

Draco gulped as Harry inched closer to him, touching his nipples as he went. He didn't even bother removing his shirt. He just left them open. And without Draco noticing it, Harry was already straddling him. He led Draco's hands to his back, signaling them to stay there.

Once he knew Draco got the message, Harry quickly placed his own hands on the blond's shoulders and quickly kissed him. Harry granted him entrance as Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, his hot tongue exploring the wet cavern that was Harry's mouth, stopping every now and then for both to breathe. Harry pulled away as he felt Draco's hands land on his ass, squeezing his globes. He slapped Draco's shoulder and wagged his finger at him, placing both hands back on his lower back and away from his rear.

"Bad boy" he whispered, pulling on his previously hanging tie to cover the blond's eyes, tying them not enough to hurt him but enough to stay in place.

Draco's hands quickly shot up to remove the offending article but Harry knew it was coming and swatted them away before Draco even had a chance. "Just feel" he whispered in his ear, making the blond shiver with anticipation. He attacked the blond's neck leaving hickeys and saliva on his trail. Draco didn't even realize it but Harry was already done unbuttoning his shirt and was now pulling them off.

Or so he thought.

Before the sleeves left his arms, Harry used Draco's tie to tie his hands behind him.

"Harry…" he breathed out. He was still hung up on the last kiss.

"Just feel" he repeated, kissing the blond one last time before he got off him. He went on his knees in front of Draco and stared at awe at the tent Draco was making. He unfastened the belt, dropping it on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He opened the pants and kissed the clothed member, making Draco moan.

"I can't believe you didn't touch yourself while I was stripping" he mumbled to himself, knowing for a fact that Draco's pride wouldn't let him do just that. Kissing and licking it a few more times, Harry removed the erection from its tight place. Draco hissed as soon as he felt the cold air touch his hot cock. It already had pre-come dripping from its tip which Harry licked a few times before standing up.

Draco didn't even know how hot he looked right now. His hair was messy and there was a tie covering his eyes. His lips were swollen and red, shiny with spit. His shirt was opened to reveal his chest covered in love bites that went up to his neck. His hands were tied behind him and his legs were spread apart, showing his engorged member beading with pre-come.

To sum it all up, he was hot and delectable.

And Harry was proud of his work.

But he wasn't done yet.

Harry removed his underwear to free his own erection. Just like Draco's, his dick was already leaking. He sat on Draco, rubbing his ass on the blond's erection, the friction making Draco harder with every brush.

Not wanting to feel useless in bed, Draco buried his head on Harry's neck, kissing and biting with fervor, returning the favor with almost the same amount of hickeys Harry placed on him.

Harry reached down between his legs and started to relieve himself. His hand moved up and down his shaft, squeezing and tugging every now and then, holding Draco's hair with the other. Pre-come was steadily flowing and after a few more pumps and Draco humping him from behind, Harry came in his hands, followed by Draco not long after, spilling his seed on his chest and Harry's back.

Draco dropped on the bed, his chest moving up and down in a fast pace. He was breathing raggedly just like Harry who was standing on shaky legs. He licked his hand, tasting himself before he made his way to Draco again.

He crawled on top of Draco, shivering as his half hard erection brushed Draco's limp one. He moaned and smirked as he felt Draco's cock respond. He had an idea.

Harry licked his fingers, making them slippery and wet. Using his limbs to support himself and not fall on the blond, Harry removed his fingers from his mouth and slowly stretched himself above Draco.

His moans filled the room as he entered a second finger, scissoring his way in. He almost came in pleasure as he hit his bundle of nerves. Saliva was already dripping from the corner of his mouth, falling on Draco's chest as he couldn't control himself anymore. He added a third digit to the bunch and after a few more thrusts to his prostate, he was ready.

He removed all his fingers and poked Draco's erection "How dirty of you!" he teased as he positioned himself on Draco "getting hard from my moans" taking Draco whole in one swift motion, making them both gasp from the intensity.

"Fuck, Harry" Draco panted, it was so hot inside him. It took Harry a few seconds to adjust but after that he created a steady rhythm as he lifted and dropped himself on the blond, the saliva making a good enough lubricant for Harry, helping the movement become smoother with every plunge he took.

Draco couldn't control himself any longer and started to meet Harry halfway, his zipper creating angry red lines on Harry's bottom. His mind was in a haze. He just wished he could see Harry in all their throes of passion but the pleasure he was getting made up for it. With his sense of sight gone, he hears more, feels more, God he even tastes more! It was all fucking great!

Harry's legs were getting tired but he could already feel the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach. Their pants and moans echoed and with _one, two, three_ more thrusts, Harry came, spilling his seed on Draco's chest. Draco followed as soon as Harry's walls squeezed his cock and made him experience bliss. He coated Harry's insides with his hot seed and Harry fell on top of him. Both of them were breathing heavily, their skin covered in sweat and other bodily fluids.

Draco's mind still replayed Harry's face the moment he came, his head thrown back in pleasure as he shot his love all over him. His blindfold came loose and uncovered his eye just in time for the _finale_.

Harry pulled Draco out of him and kissed him, moaning as he felt a little of Draco's hot essence escape him. He removed the shirt he was still wearing and freed Draco from the restraints, smirking as he saw the content look on the blond's face.

"So how was that for a show?" he asked tiredly as he went to his side of the bed. He decided to clean up tomorrow morning instead. He was too exhausted to even bother about the mess.

"_That_ was the best show I've seen in my whole entire life!" he replied breathlessly, removing all his clothing off and throwing them to the floor before joining Harry on the bed.

They both fell asleep knowing it was a show they'll never forget.

* * *

Hey guys! So you reached the end of this PWP story. I'm sorry if I haven't updated my other story but hey, it's not like you people actually read it, right? I'm sorry about the sex scene by the way. I suck at writing mansex or any kind of sex at all for that matter. Still, I'd be happy to hear from you guys! Review please. :)


End file.
